


Good Boy

by wolfinpink



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinpink/pseuds/wolfinpink
Summary: Reader and 10K get some time alone together and Reader expresses an interest in taking control for the night. Femdom!Reader and Sub!10K





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for BDSM, bondage, Domme and Sub sexual relationship. Choking, orgasm delay. Dirty talk. All 100% consensual. Very explicit. Enjoyyyy

Ravaged shopping aisles stretch out in front of you like jagged bones - picked clean. There’s barely a candy wrapper that hasn’t been licked spotless a dozen times over. Somewhere in the bowels of the grocery store the former employees stagger around and groan.

Warren has her gun pointed in front of her, she motions two fingers at you and then signals down the left-most aisle. You nod once, unsheathing your hunting knife. Doc and Addy follow Warrens instructions and continue down the centre, while 10K and his raised rifle stay a few feet behind you as you move forward.

You have to pick your path carefully, making sure not to step on any discarded wrappers, or drained soda cans. You notice your aisle was once full of junk food and you sigh, stepping over a crumpled sign advertising two family size chip packets for five bucks.

Descending into the darker recesses of the store you can see movement near the deli counter. A few more steps and you see a trolley boy who’s been pinned to the wall with a sharpened pole. It has cut through his stomach and is embedded in a bacon advertisement. The Z groans softly as he slides himself up and down the length, unable to slip off the end due to three metal prongs that once acted as a stand. He pulls himself back and forth like a single bead on a thread.

A thunderous crack sounds from your left and the mangled manager of the store bursts through a side door. His once-rotund stomach is deflated as intestines and organs hang from an abdomen gash. He lurches forward and you swing your blade toward his left temple. The blade sinks into his fleshy neck and catches on torn skin.

He barrels into you, thick fingers wrapping around your forearms as you grunt with effort, keeping his jaws at bay. He gnashes his teeth inches from your face, stale breath choking you as you pant raggedly.

A spined cog rips into the managers right cheek and his weight against you triples as he goes limp. Your legs give out and you both crumble to the floor, a tangle of bloodied limbs. Somewhere above there’s a wet crunch and a female Z in a starched blazer and a crisp “I’m new, ask me my name!” tag drops to the ground to your right.

Bloody organs are starting to dampen your clothes as the weight of the Z continues to bore down on you.

“A little help.” You wheeze and footsteps hurry to your position.

The body is heaved off and you suck in oxygen.

“You okay?” 10K grips your hand and pulls you to your feet. You crack your neck from side to side and let out a breathy sigh.

“Never better.” You bend down to tug your hunting knife free.

The others converge on the threaded zombie as he growls apathetically at them.

“Like a butterfly on one of those bug boards, ain’t he?” Doc says, giving the Z a little poke with his hammer.

Murphy appears from behind an overturned dairy sample cart just in time to see Addy mercy the skewered Z. In the corner of your eye you see him grimace.

“Told you this was a dead end. Who ever thought you were stupid enough to check a grocery store several years after the apocalypse?” Bravado slides over his face like a mask.

“We didn’t have a choice.” Warren speaks through clenched teeth as she holsters her gun.

“It’s dark anyway, we needed the shelter.” Addy says and peels off from the group to explore the back rooms.

As the others turn to continue the scavenge, 10K catches your fingers in his and pulls you around to face him. His rifle is slung over his shoulder, slingshot tucked into his trouser pocket. His brows knit together as he glances over your face and down your body.

“Sure you’re okay?” He prods.

You chuckle at his concern and toe the dead Z at your feet.

“It’s gonna take more than night-fill manager Bob to take me down.” You smile gratefully, enjoying his face creased with worry, “thanks for the assist though.” You add.

“Have better aim next time.” 10K jibes and elbows you in the shoulder.

“He had a thick head!” You laugh, “you’re just worried coz you’d be lost without me.”

10K scoffs as his cheeks redden considerably. You’d only been together a few months, and you’d managed to snatch a few private hours amongst it to get familiar with each other’s bodies. The first few times were slow and you’d let 10K take the lead since he was inexperienced. You didn’t want to push him into something he wasn’t comfortable with. But now, seeing him blush sweetly and his eyes dart away from yours, you wanted to crush your mouth to his violently.

His tongue slipped out to wet his lips and you stifled a low needy sound in the back of your throat. It was maddening when he did that. Like he was teasing you, even though you knew he wasn’t aware.

You pressed your hands to his chest and shoved him backwards into some empty shelving. His eyes snapped to yours as he let out a small gasp. You felt his heart quicken beneath your palms.

“You know, it drives me crazy when you do that.” You say softly, stretching up on your tip toes to speak into his ear. You hear him swallow.

“Do what?” His voice was thin and quiet.

“Lick your lips,” you explained, a little growl rumbling at the back of your throat, “you do it all the time.”

A smile quirked the side of 10K’s lips despite the furious blush that had overtaken him. He let his hands settle against your hips and looked you dead in the eye. He was finding his confidence quickly.

“Like this?” He whispered and slowly dragged his tongue over his bottom lip. You shivered as you stared at his mouth, aching to feel it against you.

You dug your fingernails into his chest, and he whimpered a little. The sound made your heart beat frantically and your breathing accelerate.

A cry from the other room startled you both back to reality.

“Doc.” You said and snatched up your knife from its holster as 10K gripped his slingshot.

You both hastened to the sound’s location, rounding the Deli counter and going through the back door. It took a moment for your eyes to adjust but when they did, you knife slipped from your fingers and clattered to the ground.

Doc had jimmied open a small crate and inside was a plethora of gravy train packets and instant noodles.

“Sweet baby Jesus.” He whispered to himself, “maybe there’s someone up there after all.”

Addy, Warren and Murphy sidled up next to you as they gawked at the miracle in front of them. Doc shoved his hands into the crate and pulled up a handful of packets, tossing them into the air and doing a little jig.

“Think you owe the lady an apology, Murph. We’re eating like kings tonight!” He cackled and scooped up a noodle packet.

…

The back storerooms were relatively small, and each led into another through a single door, sort of like train carts. The rest of the rooms were full of useless items, but the group opened all the boxes to make sure. The crate had apparently been mislabelled as terracotta planting pots and Doc had pried it open, not able to read it in the dark.

Addy grabbed out her high-powered flashlight and strapped it facing the two-litre water bottle creating a whitewash light that filled the room. Everyone sat on the ground and on rickety boxes in a circle as they tore into the noodles. Crackling and loud crunching sounds drowned out everything else for the next several minutes.

Soon the hunger had become less urgent and you began chatting amongst yourselves, laughing and joking as a good mood swept through the room.

As you all began to reach your limit you slowly came out of the food trance and glanced at 10K, he was dexterously picking up tiny shreds of noodle from the bottom of his packet and tossing them into his mouth. He sensed your eyes on him and glanced your way. A little sparkle in his eye notified you to his cheeky mood and he stared you in the face as he licked his bottom lip.

A wild laugh bubbled in your throat but you swallowed it down and gave him a glare that gave way to a smile.

“I’ll take first watch out front.” Warren said after she’d tipped the remnants of her packet into her mouth.

Doc volunteered for the following four-hour watch after that. You shifted your foot over to nudge 10k and, once you’d gotten his attention, eyed the door leading to the adjoining storerooms. His mouth twisted up in a little half smile, and even in the warm, dull light you could see a blush spread across the bridge of his nose.

“I’m gonna turn in.” You said, faking a very unrealistic yawn, “I call back room.”

Doc looked up from his empty noodle packed and frowned.

“It’s probably better if we sleep in the big front one together, right?” You could nearly hear the echo of his constant sentiment: I hate it when we split up.

Warren shot him a look as she raised her eyebrows and Addy snorted from the corner of the room. He glanced back at you and 10K and his mouth snapped shut for a moment.

“I mean, nah. Get away from Murphy’s snoring while you can.” He coughed a laugh and busied himself stuffing packets into his bag.

10K hesitated, unsure if he should stand or not, still flustered by the obvious implications of spending time privately with his… girlfriend. You grinned at his innocent fiddling and reached across to grab his hand and pull him up. With your other hand, you sling on your backpack and switch on a small battery-powered lantern that’s clipped to the side.

“C’mon. I’m _tired_.” You say sweetly and his ears flush red.

You practically drag him away from the makeshift dining area and through the first door. Trying not to make it too plain, you quietly close it before striding off further down the storerooms, shutting every door in between until you reach the last one.

10K moves through the door first hesitantly, and as soon as he’s clear you step in and shut it, dropping the backpack to the floor. The pale light of your lantern fights weakly with the dark, but your eyes adjust quickly. You whirl around on him and shove him up against the wood. It makes a thick clank as his back hits it.

“It was okay when you didn’t know, but _teasing_ me on _purpose_?” You growl, a half smile playing at the corners of your mouth, “tsk, tsk Tommy.”

As your hands lay flat against 10K’s chest you can feel his heart beating a mile a minute in excitement. His breathing is soft but rapid and his mouth has fallen open as he looks down at you in awe.

You slip a hand around his neck and pull him down to you. Your lips brush over the skin under his ear and you leave small wet kisses before taking his earlobe in between your teeth. When you bite down his legs give a little and he shivers a full-body shiver.

“ I want you so badly; you make me feel helpless.” You whisper.

His arms encircle you and press you closer together by sliding his hands up and down your back.

“I want you to feel just as helpless as I do.” You say. The words that are coming out of your mouth have no filter anymore, the warmth of his body pressing into yours is setting your blood on fire. The thought of ravaging his body, hearing him moan from your own ministrations dizzies and delights you.

“Do you mind if I…” You pause to pull back and look in his eyes – they’re dark and hungry, “take control tonight?”

A soft breath rushes from his open mouth as he takes in your words. You can feel him hardening against your stomach as you pull each other closer.

“Yes, please.” He replies quietly. Your heart flutters at the words. A wide grin breaks across your face and you pull him into a hungry kiss. Your mouth crushes his, your insistent tongue demands he opens, and he does so instantly. For a few pawing moments you explore his mouth, slanting your lips against his as you deepen the kiss. Your hand is firm on the back of his neck, keeping him in place while you kiss him mercilessly.

Finally, you both break away gasping. Your heart is hammering against your chest, a hot sharp need pools in the bottom of your stomach and you glide your hands up his shirt, pulling it off his body in one fluid movement.

His soft skin is pale in the weak light and you take in his bare chest.

“I love that this is all mine.” You say softly, barely loud enough for him to hear. Your eyes shift back up to his face as your expression steels. You reach down and tug the small cotton throw from your bag and flip it out of its folds and flat onto the ground.

“Lie down.” You order.

10K smiles shyly and does as you say. He sinks onto the blanket cross legged and then lets his body stretch out as he lies on his back. He takes a deep breath that sounds shaky as he lets it out. His erection is obvious as it pushes futilely against his pants.

You lower yourself to straddle him, running your hands from his stomach up past his chest, and around his neck. Gently you thread your fingers into his hair and lift off his red bandanna. You grab his hands and pull them above his head, beginning to twist the material around his wrists in make-shift cuffs.

“Is this alright?” You whisper.

“I trust you.” He replies softly, rotating his hands so you can tie a tight knot.

Soon he’s splayed out in front of you, hands tied above his head, bare chest heaving with nervous, excited breaths. You let your nails draw bright red welts down his sides and he gasps in response, squeezing his eyes shut. You pull off your shirt and toss it somewhere into the darkness.

“If I do something and you want me to stop, say ‘red light’ okay? And if it’s close to being too much but still okay, say ‘yellow light’.” You look him in the eyes as you explain, speaking slowly and earnestly so make sure he knows you’re serious.

“Alright.” He replies and bites his lip as his eyes rake down your body.

“Good boy.” You mutter softly, just under your breath. You’re not sure he heard that one but saying it to yourself tightens the searing knot of desire your chest.

“Stay still, okay?” You fight a wild giggle in your throat and try to remain calm and in control.

He nods once, eyes still roaming over your exposed skin. You grab his chin and direct his eyes at your own.

“Say ‘yes, I’ll stay still.’” You command. He swallows thickly.

“Yes, I’ll stay still.” He murmurs, and you press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Slowly you let your mouth meet his neck and you start to kiss down his collar bone. Your tongue darts out to leave a small wet trail. Every so often you take some skin in between your teeth and suck softy. His body is soon trembling, and you can hear gentle moans as you graze your teeth against him. Between your legs you can feel him rock hard and throbbing every so often.

Reaching his chest you kiss along his ribs, while running your hands down to his pants. You slip down his stomach, leaving wet kisses before deftly undoing his trousers and dragging them down his legs. You struggle to pull off his boots for a moment before toeing off your own and kicking them into the darkness with his discarded pants.

He lies trembling before you, his cock twitching inside his jocks. You ache to touch him there but instead you stand up. You shimmy off your pants and stand next to him in just your underwear. Slowly you press your hands to your body and run them up to your sides before slipping behind your back. You undo your bra and toss it aside. 10K takes in a sharp inhale as he greedily stares at every curve of your body. You slip two thumbs under the waistband of your underwear and pull them down slowly before stepping out of them, completely naked.

You watch as his cock throbs against his underwear and he makes a quiet needy sound. He starts to shuffle and his hands begin moving down from above his head.

“No.” You say sternly, and step over him, dropping to your knees so you’re straddling his hard length.

Your hands come to curl around his wrists, pulling them back above his head and tightening, making sure he knows he’s to stay there. As you’re bending over to pin 10K to the ground, your breasts fall perfectly in line with his face and you let your nipples brush over his lips. His mouth opens eagerly and takes you between his lips, sucking gently.

You let out a breathy moan and his cock throbs in response. After a few delicious moments you slide back down his body, raking your fingernails down his stomach, eliciting a groan. As you sit on hips, you give an harsh grind, finally allowing you some friction between your legs. He feels deliriously good rubbing against your clit. Soon you’ve drenched his underwear as you move up and down over the material. His body starts shivering again in that way you’ve only recently come to identify.

You slow down and stop to tug off his jocks. His cock bounces out of its confines and you feel 10K take a deep breath. You sink lower so your mouth is just a few centimetres from taking him in, before looking up to see him staring at you, agape.

“This is mine.” You growl softly. He lets out a ragged breath.

“Say it.” You command.

His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip unconsciously and your teeth clench in response. One of these days you’re going to ride his face and use that tongue to your full advantage.

“It’s yours.” He says softly.

“What’s mine?” You urge, feeling a wicked smile spread across your face.

You let your tongue slip out of your mouth and tease his head, barely skimming the surface of his flush skin. He takes a few seconds to compose himself and swallows thickly.

“M – my c – cock is yours.” He stutters it out so soft you almost miss it.

But as soon as you hear the words, a knot in your stomach ignites and you gasp at how ridiculously arousing it was to hear him utter the sentence back to you. You dip down and take the tip into your mouth, letting your tongue glide over his head as you wrap your hand around the base.

There’s a light thud as his head lulls back and bumps against the blanket-clad cement. He tries to stifle his moans as you push downward, taking more of him in. He tastes salty as pre-cum washes over your tongue.

He fills your mouth completely, pushing against the back of your closed throat, you’re still not able to take him all the way in. After a few agonisingly slow seconds you retreat, leaving him wet and cold. His throat emits a soft whine as the sensation disappears and he looks back at you to watch as you climb on top of him. His breath hitches and his cheeks burn red as you position yourself over him.

The head of his cock rubs against your opening, it’s hot and wet, your legs shiver, dying to sink down onto his length. But first you take in a long breath and look him in the eyes, adopting your stern expression once again.

“You’re not aloud to come until I say. Understand?” You feel yourself sink a little, taking in just the head.

His hips shake with effort at containing the overpowering desire to buck his hips into you. He tries his best to still and looks you back in the eye.

“I won’t come until you say.” He says, louder and surer of what you want this time.

You try and fail to stifle the giddy grin that spreads across your face, he smiles back in response, letting out a shaky breath. After a second you suck the insides of your cheeks between your teeth to stop the smile and glance down at where you’re brushing his cock against you.

You quicken the movement, using his head to glide over your clit again and again. His hot skin is heaven against you in the cold storeroom. You let your eyes close on every stroke, your hips have started to move with you as you use him to pleasure yourself. His hips make small jerky movements as he fights to stay still.

In one quick movement, meant to catch him off guard, you push him back further and sink down onto his cock letting it fully fill you in one smooth motion. He chokes out a moan and you feel him twitch inside you. The feeling intensifies as you grind downward, and you let out an unconscious sigh of pleasure as he hits that searing spot inside you.

You plant your hands on his chest to steady yourself and begin slowly moving up and down. Every time you sit back you push down harder, the sound of skin hitting skin is sharp in the enclosed storeroom.

“Move your hips with mine.” You say breathlessly, and he immediately complies.

He bucks up into you awkwardly in his eagerness, and it takes a few tries to get into sync. Soon he’s thrusting upward when you slide down, every time feels impossibly deep. You shift forward, trying to get him to hit that delicious spot inside you again.

Your hands slide up his chest, one grabs his tied hands and pulls them down next to his head so you can grip his wrists in place. The other wraps around his throat and gives a gentle experimental squeeze. As he trusts upwards and you grind down, he finally hits where you need him to and you moan loudly.

You look at him questioningly as you squeeze his throat and he gives you the smallest nod, his hands writhing gently against your grip. Your fingers tighten around his throat, pressing down on the pressure points on either side of his neck.

You grind down on his cock as he continues to buck into you. His sweet gaping mouth, eyes tight with effort, your hand around his throat as you pin him to the ground is an intense heady sight. A warm electric tingle strikes between your legs and you close your eyes, giving into the feeling. A wave of white pleasure hits you and washes over your body as you come. It grips all your muscles and releases them in a swell of sensation. It’s still tingling your body when 10K breaks your enthralment.

“Please. I can’t hold much longer.” He barely gets the words out as he continues to thrust into you. Your eyes open and snap back to his face, he’s biting his lip, brows knitted together in concentration, trying not to come as he slides in and out of you.

“Not till I say.” You whisper and you let go of his throat and wrists, sitting back on his cock.

You still his hips with your hands and start to gently rock back and forth, slowly the momentum considerably. He regains composure and lets out a breathy sigh.

“You want to come?” You ask, gently slipping off his cock and then sinking back down.

10K moans gutturally, his forehead has a slight sheen and his cheeks are flush.

“Yes.”

“Say it.” You order, barely waiting for him to answer you, “ask for it.”

You speed up your movements, bouncing up and down on him without mercy. He clenches his hands together and his arms shiver, but he keeps them above his head. His eyes are imploring as his hips jerk slightly into you.

“Please. Let me come.” He chokes out, and his pleads nearly tip you over the edge again.

A tugging desire grips your stomach and you slide off, shimmying down his legs so your mouth is hovering over him. It's so quick he doesn’t have time to make a noise of complaint.

You take him in your mouth immediately, letting your tongue glide over the shaft, tasting yourself mingled with his own pre-cum. Your hand wraps around the base and you move in tandem, sliding your mouth up and down on his cock until his body is trembling again. He gasps as you push him as far in as you can.

His body stiffens as he cries out, turning his head to try and muffle the sound. Thick ropes of hot cum shoot down your throat. He throbs violently against your lips, his legs shivering between your own. You suck gently as he twitches in your mouth and slowly begins to soften.

After a few more seconds you remove him and lick your lips, coming to lie down next to him. You lean your head on his chest and press your body against his side. 10K brings his arms down around you and you both untie the bandana before you wrap your arms around his waist and pull him close. There’re a few moments of silence between you as you catch your respective breaths...

“Are you okay?” You murmur into his chest after a while.

He kisses your hair and tightens his hug.

“That was… wow.” He says, there’s a slight smile to his voice.

You chuckle nervously and press a few errant kisses to his chest.

“But it was okay? You liked it?” A little awkward flutter has entered your chest.

“I will definitely be teasing you more often.” He laughed and tilted your head up to meet his eyes.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips and he smiled mischievously. You bat a hand at his shoulder and grin back at him.

“Stay here, I’ll find our clothes.” He says, giving you a squeeze and getting up. He finds everything quickly and tosses your clothes into your lap in a pile.

“Am I a ‘good boy’?” He asks. Your eyes snap up to see his wicked smile from ear to ear.

You both break down into manic laughter as you tug on your clothes.


End file.
